Pequeños drables
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: pequeños drables de NaruSaku y más parejas 1ero NaruSaku; el chico de pelos rubios 2do SasuHina; noche de fiesta
1. El chico de pelos rubios

**NaruSaku (El chico pelos rubios)**

Sakura, la chica de apariencia rara e inteligencia infinita, caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con sus libros en brazos, tratando de ignorar las ofensas que le gritaban las otras chicas, y lo peor era que ahora estaba sola, ya que su mejor amiga Hinata estaba en la biblioteca, pero no trabajando como todos creían, no, ella esta besuqueándose con el chico más popular de todos, Sasuke Uchiha.

Se sentía feliz por su amiga pero por otro lado también estaba triste ya que no podía soportar las ganas de llorar ante lo que les gritaban las otras chicas.

Sintió un golpe en su hombro izquierdo, sus libro cayeron al piso, vio hacia atrás para disculparse con quien había chocado pero su garganta se seco al ver a la chica pelirroja, la más popular de la escuela, la capitana de porristas, Karin.

-Fíjate por donde vas, pelo de chicle -le dijo burlesca y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

sakura, sin aguantar las ganas de llorar, dejo que una lagrima cayera por sus mejillas y se agacho para recoger sus libros rozando la mano con alguien, subió la mirada para ver a un chico rubio, moreno, de ojos azules y con cicatrices en las mejillas que chistosamente lo hacían ver como un gato.

-Oye, no llores -le dijo el limpiándole las lagrimas y regalándole una sonrisa brillante, el chico rubio recogió sus libro a la ayudo a ponerse de pie -No le hagas caso a Karin, tu pelo es muy lindo -le dijo el en un cumplido, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-No te pre-preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada -le respondió -soy Sakura Haruno -se presento ella.

-Naruto Uzumaki -respondió el -bueno, tengo que ir a mi próxima clase antes de que Azuma-sensei me regañe, adiós -se despidió el dándole un fugas beso en la mejilla, ella se llevo la mano donde el la había besado sonrojándose y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Ella no quería a un príncipe azul que la salvara de la bruja mala, pero si quería a un chico...

el chico de pelos rubios...

**¿Qué les parecio? cursi, sin sentido, lindo o tierno.**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado.**


	2. Noche de fiesta

**SasuHina (noche de fiesta)**

Estaba en un club nocturno, donde se encontraba todas las noches buscando con la mirada a su próxima presa y cuando la encontró... no podía creerlo.

La pequeña e inocente niña de 16 años, la chica más sumisa de toda la escuela, la chica que trabajaba en la biblioteca... estaba ahí en ese momento, con un vestido corto moviéndose al so de la música sensualmente.

Empezó su camino hacia ella, la cual estaba bailando con un chico desconocido para el, él cual tenia sus manos en la caderas de la chica, deslizándolas lentamente hacía su trasero y recibiendo una cachetada de parte de ella, se alejo de el y brevemente sus miradas se toparon por varios segundos hasta que ella rompió el contacto, dirigiéndose hacia la barra, sonrío, desviando su camino hacia ella.

-Se supone que no puedes entrar aquí, Hyuga -le susurro el al oído en voz ronca mientras pedía un trago.

-Tú tampoco puedes estar aquí, Uchiha se defendió ella mientras tomaba su trago lentamente, tratando de provocarlo.

El seguía sonriendo, mientras veía como ella se lamia los labios ante la caída de varias gotas de su Margarita.

Sasuke era el chico sexi y distante por el día, pero en la noche era la fiera en la cama.

Y Hinata actuaba el papel de la chica ingenua e inocente en la escuela y en la noche el de la sensual chica de la pista de baile.

Quitándole su trago de la mano, la beso probando el ahalcol en sus labios y en toda su boca, luego de casi un minuto se separo de ella, con una sonrisa de superioridad y se alejo de ella, caminando a la salida mientras que Hinata se tocaba los labios y sonreía.

Después de esa noche, sus encuentros en la biblioteca fueron furtivos pero apasionados, ambos dejaron de asistir a ese club nocturno, porque ahora compartían un nuevo pasatiempo, del que estaban seguros, no se aburrirían en mucho tiempo...

**Espero que les alla gustado.**

**Comente por favor...**


End file.
